


Cream of Ice

by Lexys23



Series: This Is Who We Really Are [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23





	Cream of Ice

After the whole popcorn incident, Alex wanted to show Kara everything she could about  _treats_ : chocolate, candy, marshmallows, cookies, all sorts of stuff. Chocolate cookies were her favorite. Alex was taking her to an “Ice Cream Parlor.” Kara was confused. Why would she want to try cream of ice? That mad no sense. But if Alex said it was good, then Kara was going to trust her.

There was a line when they got there. Alex had a bundle of money, as they stood there, waiting for their turn. Kara didn’t know what that would mean, but she was excited to try. Everyone around her seemed to be enjoying their cream of ice.

It wasn’t long before they were both got their treats. Once they had paid, Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and dragged to a secluded part of the park across the street. When asked, it was because Alex wanted to see Kara’s reaction.

Alex started to munch on her cream of ice, while Kara stared at hers. It was cold, not entirely cold, but colder than the other stuff she had tried.

“Bite it or lick it,” Alex said, pointing to the melting ice cream.

“O-okay?” Kara said, nodding slightly. She took a quick lick. She tasted the sweetness. It melted against her tongue. She took another lick, and another. She bit into the cone, tasting the waffle. “It’s  _so_  good.”

Alex giggled. “Yeah. It’s the best.”

Kara quickly devoured it, before pouting. “Can I have another?”

Alex nodded, before handing hers to the other girl. “Have mine.”

“B-but—“

“It’s fine. Watching your face is treat enough,” Alex said, grinning.

“Is that- are you  _teasing_  me?” Kara asked, confused. She took the ice cream and ate it.

Alex laughed. “You are something Kara.”

“Are you being mean? I- I’m going to- I’m gonna tell Eliza you’re being mean,” Kara said, frowning.

Alex’s eyes widened. “No, she’ll give me a lecture. Don’t tell her.”

Kara nodded. “Buy me more cream of ice and I won’t tell her.”

The older girl gasped. “Blackmail? Who taught my sweet baby sister blackmail?”

Kara laughed. She didn’t know what blackmail was, but if it got her ice cream, she’d use it more.

“Cream of ice please,” she said, nodding.

“ _Ice Cream_  Kara.”

“That’s what I said,  _Cream of Ice._ ”

She heard Alex sigh and shake her head. “You’re going to get locked up one day. I mean it. Can’t even say ice cream right.”

“But you’re still getting me some, right?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Let’s go.”

Kara jumped up, a grin on her face as she followed Alex. “Yay." 


End file.
